Trip to Power
by Irken Soldier Kei
Summary: (first fic! Sora Dies!) Matt is sick with a disease that cant be cured. he's also known in the digital world as 'the digimon prince'. his nemisis, Willis will stop at nothing to claim Matt's place as his own. what will be the fate of the digital world?R/R
1. Let Down

His Life To Be Told  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Let Down  
  
"Matt… Matt…" Takeru happily squeaked in his high-pitched voice into his brother Matt's room, "Matt get up!" he demanded. The two boy's mother walked in behind takeru, "leave Matt alone dear, he's sick" she told him, setting a small tray of fresh biscuits beside Matt's bed. "Aw man… Elecmon!!!" Takeru called out to one of the many digimon staying at the Ishida residence. Elecmon walked upstairs into the room, "yeah? What's up, TK?" he asked. Takeru let out an annoyed sigh, "Matt's sick, we can't go to Tai and Sora's soccer game today… you go ahead" he sighed again (as annoying little brothers do!). Matt then rolled over, coughing a few times, and opened his hazy eyes. Takeru jumped up onto the bed, and into his brother's face, "Are you better yet? This is the first game of the season! Come on, Matt!!" he begged. It was a little while before Matt spoke, "S- sure TK… I'll take you…" he coughed a few more times, but more harshly. His mom became even more concerned for her oldest son, "no Matt… you stay here with Gabumon. I'll take TK to the game" she suggested. Matt looked at her sternly. He hated it when his mom told him what to do. "no, I'll take him. I'll be fine" he said. After a bit of consideration, his mom finally agreed and a loud outburst from Takeru surprised everyone, " WHOOHOO!!" the young boy shouted and ran down the hall screaming. Their mom ran out the door out to stop him.  
  
Matt was now alone in his room. 'thank god…' he thought. When he was alone, he felt more pleased. He slowly sat up, feeling his muscles tighten. "oh Geez… how long was I in bed?" he asked himself, but thought no more of it and stood up. He wobbled around a bit before finally catching his step, and walked over to the closet for some clothes. He picked out a long- sleeved black shirt, and matching baggy black cargo-pants. His digimon, Gabumon then walked into the room, munching on one of the biscuits Matt's mom had left in the kitchen. He noticed Matt out of bed and dropped his food, "Matt! What are you doing out of bed?" he exclaimed, deeply worried for his friend. Matt quietly answered, "I'm taking TK to…" he winced, "to Tai and Sora's soccer game today" a look of worry took over his digimon- partner's eyes. "I'll go with you to make sure you'll be okay…" he said.  
  
"no, I'll be fine…"  
  
"but…"  
  
"NO Gabumon!"  
  
"All right, all right… but if you need anything, just call…" Gabumon exited the room, leaving Matt alone again. He sighed deeply.  
  
Takeru and Matt arrived to the soccer game just as Tai and Sora entered the field. Matt's stomach began to hurt, but he thought nothing of it for the time. He wanted to try and have a little fun since he was here, and he enjoyed spending time with his little Bro. He and Takeru took their seats in the bleachers and watched from there. "I hate soccer…" Matt muttered to himself, leaning back and closing his eyes. About halfway into the game, Tai was aiming to block the ball from Ken's kick and the ball flew over the fence and landed at full force on Matt's stomach. Matt sat bolt upright, his eyes wide with terror for what had just happened to him. His mouth hung open, and his forehead broke out into a cold sweat. With the sun beating down on him, and his long-term sickness now becoming worse, he blacked out and fell back. Takeru stood up quickly and stared at his unconscious brother. "WAAAHH!!! You hit my brother, he's gonna die now, WAAAHH!!" he squealed, tears jerking from his eyes.  
  
Back on the field, Tai stood in shock. Sora walked over to him, "Tai! Look what you've done! You stupid idiot! You just killed Matt!!" she screamed at him, stopping the whole game. Tears brimmed Tai's eyes, "Matt…" he whispered. He hoped to god that his best friend wasn't dead and was still very much alive. He ran up in the bleachers and fell to his friend's side. "Matt, I'm so sorry. MATT!!" he shook Matt slightly, the tears coming now. Sora walked up as well, but snorted, "Tai… I can't believe you did this! You realize NO ONE will like you now? Now that you're a murderer?!" she shouted, not helping at all. Takeru got up in her face, "look, you stupid HOE, he didn't mean to and if you want to yell at him, you yell at ME first!!" he said, sticking up for Tai. Tai looked at him, then Sora, who flushed at the thought of a little kid telling her what to do. "You little bastard! Move aside! This is Tai's fault, and he's got to pay for what he did! Now move, dumbass!" she got right back into his face. Takeru didn't flinch. A smirk played across the boy's lips, as his own digimon, Patamon flew up behind him, and glared fiercely at Sora. "what did you say?" he asked, obviously about to do something drastic. Sora gulped. She knew this little bat-pig digimon had a lot of power in him. Patamon flew back and began to digivolve,  
  
"Patamon, Warp-digivolve to… Marineangemon!!"  
  
the newly digivolved digimon flew up and spread out its arms. "Holy Spirit!" it called out its attack, and started to glow. Tai watched intently, wondering what was going to happen, and how Patamon digivolved that far. Sora looked at the little pink digimon. Marineangemon made its way into her body and she cried out in pain. Sora started to shrivel into black dust and wavered away into the wind. A big flash of light followed, blinding most people around for a time. When it was over, all that was left was patamon flying in place and holding Sora's hat neatly in his paw. Tai stared in awe as patamon threw down the hat and spit on it. "no one talks to my TK like that!" he smiled sweetly. "haha, thanks buddy!" Takeru said, patting his digimon on the head. Tai got up and walked over to Takeru. "since when did Patamon gain the ability to digivolve into that?" he wondered. "well, he learned it a week ago… after Matt got sick…" Takeru looked over to his brother. Tai jumped back, "Wha-?! He's been sick THIS long??" he cried. "what is he doing here… I mean, if he's been sick so long?" he then asked, calming himself down. Takeru looked down, "He wanted to be nice to me and take me here to your game…" he answered, a slight whimper in his voice.  
  
By now, everyone had exited the field, all except Matt, Tai, and Takeru. Matt was still unconscious, which was worrying everyone. Takeru and Tai sat close to Matt, hoping he'd wake up soon. Suddenly, Matt sprang awake, and an earsplitting cry of pain shot from his throat. Tai and Takeru fell back in surprise as he did so. Matt now was trying his best to keep a steady breath, and sweat poured from his forehead. He winced with each movement, but he managed to look to his brother, "Go…get Gabumon" he told him, and fell back again. Takeru nodded in response and quickly rode home on Elecmon's back to get Matt's Digimon partner. Matt glowered at Tai, who cowered back a few feet.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Gabumon arrived without Takeru or Elecmon. The digimon ran up beside Matt and looked him over, "Matt! Are you okay?!" he asked. Matt coughed a bit, then answered, "I… don't know, Gabumon… just take me home, NOW" he said. "Very well… Gabumon, digivolve to… Garurumon!" Gabumon digivolved into his champion form, Garurumon. He howled loudly and fixed Matt up on his back, and ran home as quick as his huge wolf-like paws could take him.  
  
Tai was left all alone. His digimon, Agumon came out from behind a hot dog stand, and over to him. "hey Tai! What happened? I noticed Patamon warp-digivolving! That was pretty cool! But what's up with Matt screaming like that?" he asked. Tai looked down, and tears ran down his cheeks, "I…" he began. Agumon noticed his tears, "you…what Tai?" he asked again. "I almost killed Matt!!" Tai shouted, half of anger, and half of pain. He fell to his knees and cried openly now. Agumon elbowed Tai hard, "stop that!" he commanded, "All we need to do is go to his house, and see if there's any way that you could make it up to him!" he suggested, smiling. "and apologizing would be nice too" he said. Tai stood up, and nodded. He wiped away access tears. "right. Digivolve and we can get there faster" Agumon nodded himself now, "Agumon, digivolve to… Greymon!" the new champion digimon roared ferociously. Tai climbed up onto Greymon's back and they ran off to Matt's house. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery  
  
"Garurumon, de-digivolve to… Gabumon!" the digimon said, after putting Matt onto the ground beside him, "Matt, we need to get you to your mom, and quick!" he said. Matt was about to speak, but as he was, he blacked out again. Gabumon started to panic, "TK! Come out here!" he called out to Matt's little brother, who without hesitation, ran out to see that they had arrived. "what Gabu- Matt!" Takeru cried. Just then, Tai and Greymon arrived with Izzy and Tentomon close behind. Tai jumped down off Greymon even before they had stopped, and ran over to Matt's side. "is he Okay?" he wondered, still in shock. "Does it LOOK like he's okay?!" Takeru wailed, shaking his brother. "oh man… this is all my fault" Tai said, more tears staining his face.  
  
Matt sprung awake, and breathed hard sitting up. Izzy kneeled down beside the sick digidestined. "Good, you're awake. Let's see…" Izzy looked Matt over, trying to find what was going on with Matt, and was trying to find the cause. "Matt, turn over and lay on your stomach" he said. Matt obeyed, and did as he was told. His shirt lifted just enough to where Agumon noticed a dark Purple spot on Matt's back, "What's that?" Agumon asked aloud, pointing it out to everyone. Izzy's eyes widened as he leaned over for a closer look. "Prodigious! This little spot is evidence that Matt… has been poisoned! …" his eyes narrowed, "but by what…?" he sat in thought for a while, as everyone looked at him.  
  
Matt winced, and tried his best to sit up on his knees. He finally succeeded, and whispered, "T-ter-terrier…" he couldn't finish as he choked on some blood shooting out from his throat suddenly. Gabumon hurried over to aid his friend.  
  
Meanwhile, inside, Elecmon had overheard Matt's attempt to speak, and ran outside, his eyes wide with fear, "-mon? Terriermon?!" he exclaimed, looking to Matt, who nodded weakly. Elecmon lowered his head, and bared his fangs, "No! it…it can't be!" he said under his breath. "What? Who's terriermon?" Tai wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ okay, make note that I wrote this right when the digimon movie came out… I didn't have much knowledge about the second season or anything, so that's why Terriermon, Willis and all them are, well, the Villians of this fic! Also, Terriermon won't have his Bunny Blast attack, it'll be a variety of other attacks that I came up with for him! Anywho… this chapter was very short… I'll fix that up in later chapters. R&R for meh pleez! ~*~ 


	3. The Unveiling

Chapter 3: The Unveiling  
  
  
  
"So he remembers... i feel loved now..." a squeaky voice sounded nearby. Everyone looked up, except Matt, who immediately recognized the voice. a small rabbit-like digimon came out from the shadows. "I am Terriermon. but of course by all the talk, you probably would've guessed..." the small digimon smirked. Takeru growled, "Did you do this to my brother?!" he demanded. Terriermon snickered, and looked up to the young boy. "what if i did?"  
  
at this, Takeru charged full force, tackling the Rabbit digimon down where it stood. "Rrr! Mist of Souls!" Terriermon cried out. Takeru punched the digimon across his jaw. a blue mist began to secrete from the digimon's fur, and it began to evaporate around him. "TK! get away from him, NOW!" Elecmon ordered Takeru, as he headbutted him away from Terriermon, and was caught in the attack. Takeru slammed into Tai, and sat up, "Sorry Tai..." he said, rubbing his back. Tai hardly noticed, but was watching the whole thing, as was everyone else.  
  
"Elecmon?" Takeru watched as his friend was slowing down, a lot. "Elecmon! what's wrong?!" he shouted. Elecmon had inhaled the mist from Terriermon's attack, and fell to the ground, is breath and heart stopping instantly. Terriermon laughed, as this happened. Izzy stood up, "Man! it just took Elecmon out like nothing!" he said, taking a few steps back. "kinda makes you speechless, don't it?" a smirk played across Terriermon's lips. "No...Elecmon..." Takeru was brought to tears.  
  
Terriermon turned to Matt, "i didn't kill you last time... but now..." blue shards of electricity formed around his body, "i'll finish it!" Terriermon's eyes began to glow an eerie white, "BLUE THUNDER!" Matt's eyes widened, and he watched as the sky went dark as the digimon said this, and blue lightening shot out in every direction, headed for Matt. "Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!" Greymon lunged forward and took the attack for Matt, and was instantly reduced to his fresh form, Botamon. the tiny digimon landed in Matt's lap, then quickly bounced over to Tai, who took him in his arms.  
  
"Hmm... that little mouse has a lot of power in him..." Izzy pointed out the obvious. Terriermon glared harshly to him, "What... did you call me?!" he growled, already pissed that his earlier attack missed his target. he jumped into the air, and called out yet another attack, "hydrolic thunder!" (A/N: hey, i'm a fan of electricity, so sue me! ...no don't... please! ;-; )  
  
the sky went black, and no light was seen except for a bright light surrounding Izzy. white sand flew up from the ground and around Izzy, who was too afraid and curious to make a move. the sand blinded any view, until it cleared, and Terriermon was seen hovering before him, "Boom..." he whispered, smiling meekly.  
  
"Boom?" Izzy repeated Terriermon's word.  
  
"Look out!" Tai cried, standing up, and started running to help Izzy, but was knocked back by an unknown force. "It's best to just stay back Tai..." Matt told him, sighing. Tai looked at him, "But we can't--" Tai stopped to see what now was coming down from the sky. a lightening bolt with a circumference of 30 feet around clashed down onto the ground, surrounding Izzy. it lifted him off the ground slightly, as it shocked him to death.  
  
Matt whispered to Terriermon, "Fool..." he fell to the ground again, groaning. Terriermon turned around, to face Matt. the attack ceased, and everything went clear again.  
  
Izzy stood motionless, his eyes glowing the color of the lightening, and bits of electricity shot from him at times. Tentomon flew over and tried to place his claws on Izzy's shoulders to shake him awake, but only shocked himself, and fell to the ground. Izzy then fell flat on his face, dead. Takeru, Tai,and Botamon gasped at the sight, and turned back to Terriermon, a look of terror in their eyes. without facing them, Terriermon spoke, "Do any of you dare cross me again?" he asked. no response. the digimon smiled evilly, and extended his tiny claws. Terriermon looked up suddenly to find a Metalgarurumon standing over him, growling fiercely. Terriermon gulped, "uh... i was just uh..." he hissed, and backed away. "you may get away from me this time, but mark my words... i WILL get you next time, digimon prince!" and with that, the rabbit-like digimon took off flying into the sunset.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER! i wrote this in the seventh grade,when i hardly knew how to write at all! i'm trying my best to turn it all around and make it make more sense! :sighs: anyway, hope you like it so far! i'll have more chapters up later! ~*~ 


End file.
